


Destins entremêlés

by Tony_V



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Danny, BAMF Stiles, Drama, Français | French, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_V/pseuds/Tony_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malgré tout ce qui lui avait été révélé, tout ce qui lui avait été enseigné, Danny ne savait pas s'il y croyait vraiment. Il était pourtant persuadé que l'inévitable était en chemin. Stiles et lui pouvaient-ils réellement changer le cours des événements?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf / Teen Wolf © MTV / Teen Wolf created by Jeff Davis / Nothing is mine except the story.
> 
> Cette fanfiction met en scène l'homosexualité masculine. Ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé? Dans ce cas buvez plutôt du café... // L'histoire comporte des éléments utilisés dans la saison 3 de Teen Wolf bien qu'elle ne suive pas (du tout!) le scénario développé dans la série (rappel: cette fanfiction est de type "univers alternatif"). Soyez donc avertis de la présence de spoilers dans le texte suivant. // L'histoire se déroule quelque part pendant la saison 3. // La traduction de certains termes originaux (tel que pack et mountain ash par exemple) a été majoritairement calqué sur celle utilisée dans la version française de la série. // Les termes hawaïens employés dans le texte suivant sont issus de ressources en ligne (cf. notes supplémentaires en fin de texte tout au long des chapitres)

_"Parce que tu es un petit garçon spécial, Daniel."_

 

Danny se figea, paralysé par la voix qui venait de résonner dans sa tête. La réminiscence soudaine de ce souvenir en provenance d'un passé vieux de quelques années seulement venait de le surprendre au point de lui faire stopper tous ses mouvements. D'une manière inconsciente, il sut que ce souvenir ne lui revenait pas de façon anodine. Ce soir, rien de ce qu'il se passait, rien de ce qui allait se produire ne le serait de façon anodine. Ou innocente.

 

La voix de sa grand-mère lui était revenu en mémoire avec une telle clarté qu'il se retourna malgré lui, cherchant dans la noirceur de la nuit l'impossible présence de la femme dont la voix hantait son esprit en cette seconde, cette femme qui lui avait un jour révélé toute la vérité.

 

La vérité sur ce qu'il était. Et sur ce qu'il devait accomplir.

 

Mais personne ne se trouvait à ses côtés dans les ténèbres de cette nuit froide. Il était seul avec son appréhension et sa détermination, et la certitude que la tension qui émanait de l'atmosphère, et qu'il ne ressentait que de trop, étaient devenues les seules réalités du moment. Sa main droite plongea dans la poche de son jean et il serra l'objet qui s'y trouvait, en fermant les yeux, et en exhalant un soupir de frustration mêlé de résignation.

 

_"J'entends... des gens parler, mamie." Le ton de Danny était empreint d'une peur subite et il se tourna vers sa grand-mère dont il percevait à peine le visage dans le demie obscurité de la grotte. Le sourire étrange qui parait le visage de la vieille femme, mélange de satisfaction et de tristesse, ne fit que décupler la peur du petit garçon que Danny était en ce jour là, ancrant une terreur inexplicable dans ses entrailles. Et ce qui l'empêcha de quitter la caverne sombre, humide et froide où il se trouvait en cet instant fut la main de sa grand-mère qui enserra un peu plus la sienne. "Tu les entends toi aussi?"_

 

_Sans se départir de son sourire particulier, sa grand-mère lui fit comprendre que non et son hochement de tête négatif accentua un peu plus encore la peur qui étreignait Danny. "Toi seul les entend, Daniel." Une main d'une douceur incroyable se posa sur sa joue, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant, et sa grand-mère déposa un baiser furtif sur son front, accompagnant ainsi la caresse qu'elle prodiguait à son visage. "Toi seul peut entendre les Anciens mon ange."_

 

_Il ne comprit pas ce que sa grand-mère venait de lui dire et des centaines de questions envahirent l'esprit de Danny en réaction. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se retrouvait face à tout ce qui hantait ses rêves d'enfant, de manière concrète, et cela l'effrayait au-delà de toute mesure. Il fronça les sourcils, sa réflexion édulcorant un temps sa peur, et il fut submergé par le désir subit de se retrouver le plus loin possible de cette grotte qui le terrorisait. Son désir de fuir était tel qu'il souhaita ne jamais être revenu à Hawaï pour l'été, comme chaque année. Jamais auparavant, lors de tous les voyages qu'il avait effectué sur son île natale, il n'avait désiré avec tant de force ne pas être venu._

 

_"Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi je les entends, mamie?" Danny avait dix ans, mais sa voix fluette hachée par la peur donnait l'impression qu'un enfant de quatre ans venait de s'exprimer, une voix témoignant à elle seule du passage de vis à trépas des derniers vestiges de son innocence enfantine. Il ne serrait plus la main de sa grand-mère, il s'y cramponnait._

 

_"Parce que tu es un petit garçon spécial, Daniel." Le ton de sa grand-mère n'était plus constitué que de fermeté et de sincérité, comme si elle venait d'annoncer une vérité absolue. "Très spécial."_

 

Danny rouvrit les yeux, repoussant rapidement dans sa mémoire les souvenirs qu'il avait de la grotte des Anciens, ainsi que tous les sentiments associés à ces souvenirs, et son regard scruta la nuit, se posant sur le vaste bâtiment désaffecté qui se trouvait devant lui à quelques centaines de mètres sur sa droite et qui abritait le loft de Derek. Sa main ressortit de la poche de son jean, en retirant l'objet qui s'y trouvait, et il resserra avec force ses doigts autour de ce dernier.

 

L'heure n'était plus à essayer de comprendre ce qui l'avait conduit ici en cet instant en ressassant le passé pour y trouver une explication logique, et il était trop tard pour reculer ou bien tenter de changer l'ordre des choses. Non, l'heure était à l'action et Danny en ressentait le besoin jusque dans la moelle de ses os. Une énergie l'animait, comme une force intérieure surpuissante, quelque chose au-delà de tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti dans sa vie jusqu'à ce jour.

 

 _" 'Apōpō, Daniel. Le destin."_ (1)

 

Danny s'élança vers le bâtiment en soupirant, exaspéré, et en murmurant entre ses dents: "Sors de ma tête, mamie. Je sais déjà tout ce que je dois savoir. Grâce à toi." Il se mit à courir à grandes enjambées, ayant comme le dérangeant pressentiment que le temps lui était compté, lorsqu'un long cri déchirant perça le silence de la nuit.

 

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Danny pour réaliser que le hurlement qu'il venait d'entendre était celui d'un loup-garou, un hurlement empli d'une souffrance profonde et d'une rage sans limite, témoin assourdissant que la vie de l'un des loups présents dans le bâtiment venait de prendre fin, et que cette fin réclamait vengeance. Il redoubla d'efforts afin de courir plus vite, alors que d'autres hurlements bestiaux et d'autres grondements menaçants parvinrent à ses oreilles en droite ligne du grand hangar vers lequel il se précipitait.

 

Un membre de l'une des deux meutes en train de livrer bataille à l'intérieur du vieux bâtiment était mort et, inexplicablement, Danny le ressentait tout autant qu'il le savait. Sans cesser sa course folle vers le lieu où se déroulait le combat, il se mit à prier les Anciens et tous leurs Dieux, les suppliant de faire en sorte qu'aucun de ses amis ne soit mort.

 

Et par pitié, Danny les en priait de toute son âme, surtout pas Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Le terme hawaïen 'apōpō peut être utilisé pour signifier le destin. Le sens original du mot est multiple et variable selon l'utilisation et le contexte. Il signifie tantôt demain, l'avenir ou bien le destin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai pris quelques libertés concernant la géographie exacte du loft de Derek. // Cette histoire sera finalement constituée de quatre chapitres.

 

Lorsque Danny se présenta haletant dans le petit hall menant à l'entrée du loft de Derek, la grande porte métallique de l'appartement gisait au sol sur la gauche du chambranle. Elle était couverte de bosses et de creux, et le rail mural qui la retenait auparavant pendait partiellement de sa hauteur, tordu comme aurait pu l'être une vulgaire paille en plastique. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la meute d'alphas avait employé la manière forte pour pénétrer dans le loft de l'aîné des Hale.

 

Un silence de mort régnait désormais, contrastant avec la furie de hurlements entendue alors qu'il approchait du vieux bâtiment. Danny avança prudemment dans l'entrée, tentant de ne faire aucun bruit susceptible de révéler sa présence, et il risqua un regard à l'intérieur du loft. Il s'attendait à découvrir une scène dramatique mais ce qu'il vit surpassa en horreur tout ce à quoi il s'était préparé.

 

 _"Tu seras témoin de terribles choses, Daniel" lui avait dit un jour l'un des Anciens. "Tu seras témoin de tout le mal dont sont capables les créatures vivant en ce monde." Le ton monacal de son interlocuteur n'enlevait rien au sérieux de ses propos. Au contraire, il en accentuait un peu plus la gravité. Danny ne le savait pas encore, mais les mois à venir prouveraient les dires du vieil homme_. _"Et, parfois, tu seras toi-même artisan involontaire de cette terreur."_

 

_"Mais je ne suis rien!" s'écria Danny, choqué à l'idée d'être capable de malveillance, alors qu'il avait embrassé la destinée tracée pour lui persuadé de pouvoir agir pour le bien d'autrui. "Comment pourrais-je nuire alors que je ne le veux pas?"_

 

_"Parce que tu es humain, Daniel." La déclaration était sans appel et il baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de l'Ancien. "Et tu n'es pas rien, Fils de La Vie. Tu es en devenir." La voix du vieil homme de fit ensuite plus douce avant qu'il ne dise: "Mais être artisan involontaire de la terreur ne signifie pas en accepter la réalité comme entité immuable." Un discret sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du vieillard. "Parce que, contrairement à ceux qui voue exclusivement leur existence au mal, toi Daniel, tu auras toujours le choix"_

 

L’œuvre du mal, Danny l'avait sous les yeux. Allongé en partie sur les quelques marches situées à l'entrée du loft, le corps de Boyd, mutilé par de terribles lacérations béantes, reposait sur le sol, étalé dans une large flaque d'un sang déjà épais. Le malheureux ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus, et l'unique œil visible de l'adolescent, ouvert et vitreux, témoignait à lui seul de la véracité de sa mort. Danny en eut un haut le cœur tellement violent qu'il crut ne pas pouvoir retenir la nausée qui lui contracta l'estomac.

 

_"Tu seras témoin de terribles choses, Daniel"_

 

Sur la droite du corps sans vie du jeune homme, entourées par de la cendre de sorbier dispersée autour d'elles en cercle en guise d'ultime rempart contre la folie meurtrière des sbires de Deucalion, Allison, Lydia et Cora étaient assises au sol. En avant de ses deux consœurs d'infortune, la fille de Chris Argent, manifestement effrayée mais déterminée, pointait sa petite arbalète en direction des deux alphas qui se tenaient à l'autre bout de la pièce, étrangère semblait-il au fait que du sang s'écoulait lentement d'une plaie située sur son front. Lydia s'affairait fébrilement à panser une très vilaine entaille située sur le bras gauche de Cora, tentant aussi bien d'en juguler l'hémorragie avec un morceau de tissu déchiré de sa robe que de juguler la panique qui s'était emparée d'elle à en juger par le tremblements incontrôlable de ses mains. L'expression du visage de Cora était quant à elle indéchiffrable, mélange de rage, d'impatience indécise et de peur. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le groupe situé de l'autre côté de la pièce, cherchant à comprendre dans le regard de son frère qu'elle scrutait attentivement ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant.

 

_"Ils se sentent si seuls."_

 

Danny suivit le regard de Cora et observa le groupe à l'opposé de la jeune fille. Coincé sous l'escalier en colimaçon, acculé dans un coin de mur, Derek se trouvait lui aussi derrière la barrière protectrice qu'offrait de la cendre de sorbier répandue en arc de cercle autour de lui et des gens à ses côtés. Il tenait son bras droit visiblement blessé replié contre lui, alors que du sang teintait les nombreuses déchirures du T-shirt à manches longues qu'il portait. Il détourna lentement la tête, détachant son regard de celui de sa sœur pour le poser sur Deucalion et Kali qui lui faisaient face, un masque de désespoir imprimé sur son visage car si la cendre de sorbier le protégeait des deux alphas, elle faisait également de lui un prisonnier de cette même protection.

 

_"Tes amis, Daniel..." commença l'Ancien avant de s'interrompre, semblant soudainement réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. "Tes amis disais-je, ceux qui le sont déjà, et ceux qui le deviendront, tes amis sont terrifiés à l'idée que leur juste combat soit perdu d'avance." Le vieil homme ferma les yeux. "Ils se sentent si seuls."_

 

Sur la droite de Derek, assis adossé au mur les jambes en partie repliées, Isaac serrait Erica contre lui dans ses bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait, tentant ainsi de protéger un peu plus la jeune fille qui sanglotait, à demie allongée contre son flanc. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait être blessé mais Danny pouvait déceler des contusions sur leurs visages et leurs mains, témoins de leur participation au combat qui s'était déroulé ici. Leurs yeux presque hagards, observant en alternance la meute d'alphas et Derek à la dérobée, ne contenaient plus aucun espoir. Seulement de l'effroi.

 

Une main compatissante se posa sur l'épaule d'Isaac et la serra, et Danny vit Scott, un filet de sang à la commissure droite des lèvres, s'accroupir près de lui et tenter de réconforter le jeune loup-garou d'un regard empli de toute la bienveillance dont il savait faire preuve en temps de crise, sans réellement y parvenir étant donné les circonstances. 

 

_"Lui aussi a été choisi, Daniel. ʻApōpō." L'Ancien joignit ses mains comme s'il exécutait une prière silencieuse. "Il pourra s'élever vers le pouvoir sans verser le sang. S'il le désire. C'est un don rare, séculaire, qui n'est accordé qu'à ceux dont le cœur est assez grand pour tous. Bons ou mauvais."_

 

Scott esquissa un faible sourire dépourvu de vie à Isaac avant de reporter son attention sur Stiles qui se trouvait un peu plus en arrière, partiellement caché par l'escalier et dont la présence de Scott face à lui le soustrayait à la vue de Danny jusqu'à présent.

 

Entrevoir Stiles transcenda Danny.

 

 _"Keiki ka ola. Keiki ka honua. 'Oe ame ia."_ (1)

 

Il se risqua à s'exposer un peu plus et il tendit le cou afin de mieux le voir. Ce dernier était également assis, ses jambes allongées devant lui, adossé au mur tout comme l'était Isaac. Une sensation violente et fugace de soulagement traversa un instant le cœur de Danny, comme une flèche: Stiles était vivant. Et à part sa chemise en plaid déchirée sur tout le côté gauche, il ne semblait pas être blessé mais juste couvert d'éclaboussures de sang. Avec surprise, Danny constata qu'une épée maculée d'un liquide poisseux reposait sur les jambes du jeune homme qui à ce moment là regarda vers le haut en fermant les yeux avec force, provoquant un plissement des traits de son visage. Danny se demanda un instant s'il priait.

 

Stiles... Danny se rendit compte qu'un tourbillon d'émotions était en train de l'emporter, de le faire chavirer, et que le tumulte affectif qui palpitait en cet instant dans ses veines était bien plus puissant que le simple sentiment de soulagement que l'on peut ressentir en découvrant que la fatalité n'a pas frappé celui qui a tant d'importance à nos yeux. Il fut incapable de discerner clairement tout ce qui le bouleversait mais au-delà de la peur qui lui ceinturait toujours la poitrine, un curieux sentiment de joie se manifestait en lui.

 

_L’Ancien ne reprit la parole que lorsqu'il ne fut sur d'avoir toute l'attention de Danny. "Il est comme toi, Daniel. Spécial. Mais il ne le sait pas, il ne le croit pas." Un expression de plénitude s'afficha sur le visage du vieil homme. "Spécial comme toi, et spécial pour toi. Tu devras lui apprendre."_

 

Pour la première fois, depuis ce moment où il s'était précipité vers le vieux hangar abritant le loft de Derek sans vraiment savoir ce qui le poussait à le faire, Danny sentit poindre en lui un espoir qu'il croyait disparu depuis longtemps, depuis ces heures noires où il avait cessé de croire qu'il avait le pouvoir de changer le cours des événements. En cette seconde, il su qu'il avait fait le bon choix, et tout lui parut à nouveau possible et réalisable. Et il préféra croire que ce serait indubitablement le cas.

 

Il changerait le cours du destin. Avec Stiles. Tous les deux.

 

_"Vous pouvez tous les sauver." Le regard de l'Ancien se fit pénétrant, presque dérangeant. "Toi et lui, Daniel. Ensemble."_

 

Au loin, Scott posa une main sur la jambe de Stiles, attirant son attention, et les deux garçons se dévisagèrent un instant, la main de Stiles se contractant un peu plus autour du pommeau de l'épée qu'il serrait dans sa main. Ils eurent tous deux un bref mouvement de tête indiquant qu'ils se comprenaient, comme seuls deux amis devenus frères au fil des ans savent le faire, puis Scott se retourna vers Derek dont il saisit le poignet. Les deux loup-garous se dévisagèrent à leur tour, semblant eux aussi communiquer d'une manière qu'il leur était propre.

 

_"Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre." Danny ne comprit pas et l'Ancien le lut sur ses traits. Le vieil homme ajouta alors: "L'héritier des Hale et le véritable alpha. Un lien les unit, depuis longtemps, mais ils ne l'ont pas compris. Pas encore."_

 

Un gémissement douloureux attira l'attention de Danny et il tourna la tête vers sa provenance. Au fond de la vaste pièce constituant le loft, au pied de la grande table qui s'était affaissée sur un de ses angles, brisée dans la bataille qui avait eut lieu dans les minutes précédent son arrivée, Danny vit l'un des jumeaux alpha qui tenait le corps inanimé de son frère dans ses bras, les yeux plein de larmes. De là où il observait la scène, Danny n'aurait su dire qui des deux était Ethan ou bien Aiden, mais une chose était parfaitement évidente: l'angle anormal du cou de l'alpha retenu dans les bras de son frère, et qui faisait dodeliner la tête de ce dernier d'une façon horriblement troublante, ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Un des jumeaux alpha était mort.

 

Tout comme l'était Ennis, allongé non loin d'eux, et baignant lui aussi dans son sang comme le pauvre Boyd. L'horrible plaie qui lui barrait l'abdomen, large et profonde, ne pouvait être que l’œuvre de l'épée que Stiles tenait en main. Une plaie au-delà des capacités de guérison surnaturelles de n'importe quel loup-garou. 

 

Parce que cela rajoutait à l'ouragan émotionnel qui s'était déjà emparé de lui, Danny ne s'attarda pas sur le sentiment de fierté réelle qu'il éprouva pour Stiles en réalisant que ce dernier, simple humain, avait mis un terme à la vie d'un loup-garou. Et pas n'importe lequel des loup-garous: un alpha.

 

Une fraction de seconde, Danny eu un pincement au cœur accompagné d'un sentiment de pitié pour le jumeau alpha qui tenait dans ses bras son frère pour toujours inerte, pensant que le survivant était peut-être Ethan. Mais la réalité de la situation le ramena à la raison, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait vaguement flirté avec ce dernier avant de connaître toute la vérité à son sujet que cela devait lui faire oublier ce qui était en jeu ce soir, ici même.

 

"Suis-je le seul à être ennuyé par ce statu-quo?" La voix de Deucalion venait de s'élever, malicieuse, et suave au possible tant il laissa son accent britannique transparaître dans ses propos. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Sa nonchalance habituelle n'avait d'égal que la rage bouillonnante manifestée par Kali, debout à ses côtés. "Voyons Derek, soit raisonnable." Un sourire se figea sur son visage. "Tu ne pourras pas rester éternellement derrière cette barrière magique faite de poudre de perlimpinpin." L'alpha eu un ricanement sardonique. "Après tout, il te faudra bien manger. Ou boire."

 

_"Il n'est rien de pire parmi les loup-garous que le loup démon, Daniel." Le visage de l'Ancien s'était paré d'une ombre. "L'addition de la bestialité et de l'intelligence." Danny ressentait la terreur contenue dans ces propos et c'était comme si une pluie fine et glacée lui cinglait le visage. "Vaincre un loup démon est quasi impossible."_

 

Danny s'était plaqué contre le mur de l’entrée du loft dès que l'alpha aveugle s'était mis à parler afin de se soustraire éventuellement à la vision de tous, et il sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine de manière paniquée. Le ton de Deucalion lui pétrifiait le sang. Inconsciemment, il porta sa main droite au niveau de son cœur et serra un peu plus l'objet qui s'y trouvait toujours.

 

"Tout cela est tellement pathétique, Derek" Deucalion avança de quelques pas vers le cercle de cendres de sorbier protégeant l'autre alpha et son groupe. "Prisonnier de ce qui te protège." Il brandit sa canne d'aveugle et la lança avec force en direction de Derek. Celle-ci traversa le cercle magique et alla se planter dans le mur de briques au-dessus de la tête d'Isaac qui resserra son étreinte autour d'Erica, la jeune fille poussant un cri de surprise mêlé de terreur. Chacun laissa libre cours à son étonnement face à ce qu'il venait de se passer et tous s'observèrent, un peu plus inquiet. Un rictus s'imprima sur les traits de Deucalion. "Ou de ce qui ne te protège pas en fait..."

 

Danny risqua à nouveau un regard vers l'intérieur du loft et il ne pu s'empêcher d'observer ce qu'il s'y passait. Humains et loup-garous enfermés dans leur champs protecteurs de cendres se levèrent quasiment tous en même temps et dans une union de gestes identiques, ils se positionnèrent prêts à combattre de nouveau. Allison affina la mise en joue qu'elle avait placé sur Deucalion tandis que Stiles, à l'autre bout de la pièce, se mit à brandir son épée, en direction de Kali à en juger par son orientation.

 

Deucalion éclata de rire, du rire un peu fou dont seul un maniaque pervers sur le point de commettre l'irréparable est capable. Kali gronda sourdement et la rougeur de ses yeux se fit plus flamboyante encore. Ethan – car il s'agissait bien de lui – abandonna à regret le corps de son frère qu'il cajolait encore et, se relevant tout en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de bras rageur, il s'approcha de Deucalion et Kali à côté desquels il se tint en retrait.

 

Si une tension terrible régnait déjà dans le loft, elle monta instantanément de plusieurs crans. Et avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'insupportable, Stiles se jeta en avant, à la surprise générale, et il traversa le cercle de cendres tout en soulevant un peu plus son épée, plein d'une détermination rageuse, dans le but de l'abattre sur l'un des deux alphas qui les menaçaient.

 

"Stiles!" Le cri déchirant de Scott brisa la lourdeur de l'atmosphère. Il s'élança à la suite de son meilleur ami mais la muraille magique de cendres qui le séparait de Stiles et des alphas le stoppa net dans sa course. Dans un grand flash bleuté, il fut catapulté en arrière et projeté contre Derek qui l'empêcha de tomber à la renverse en l'enserrant dans ses bras pour le retenir.

 

Stiles hurla de rage et fit fondre son épée sur Kali qui évita le coup avec toute sa dextérité de loup-garou, en une fente latérale rapide, le temps pour elle de lancer son bras en direction du jeune homme, accompagnant son geste d'un feulement rauque. Sa main pleine de griffes heurta Stiles en plein milieu de la poitrine, dans un bruit sourd, et laissa derrière elle une série d'entailles qui déchira un peu plus la chemise de Stiles. Sous la puissance du coup, l'adolescent eut le souffle coupé et il s'effondra sur le sol, à genoux, une main au sol pour se retenir de s'effondrer sur le plancher, l'autre sur son torse meurtri où du sang se mit à couler entre ses doigts.

 

Scott se libéra de l’étreinte de Derek et il s'avança à nouveau vers le cercle de cendres en hurlant le nom de Stiles, en le suppliant de revenir à l'abri avec eux. Tous ses amis présents se mirent également à l’appeler, en criant, lui intimant l'ordre de faire pareil.

 

"Vous êtes courageux, Monsieur Stilinski." Deucalion observa dédaigneusement Stiles qui tentait toujours de retrouver son souffle. La chemise du jeune homme s'était presque entièrement teintée de sang sur sa partie avant. "Très courageux même." Il soupira, comme exaspéré. "Ou bien très stupide." Il redressa son regard vers Kali et après une seconde, il eut un hochement de tête affirmatif.

 

La femme alpha arbora alors un sourire de satisfaction malsain, comme si elle se délectait à l'avance de l'acte meurtrier qu'elle allait commettre. Son bras s'éleva dans les airs, prêt à frapper mortellement Stiles, et un grondement de contentement ronronna dans sa gorge.

 

_"Tu devras agir vite, Daniel." Le ton était impérieux et n'appelait aucune autre alternative. "Et s'il te faut pervertir ton don pour tous les sauver, n'hésite pas une seule seconde: fais-le!"_

 

_"Pervertir mon don?" Danny regarda l'Ancien d'un air interloqué. "Vous voulez dire... tuer?"_

 

_Rien ne changea dans les yeux du vieil homme quand il lui répondit: "Parfois, tu seras toi-même artisan involontaire de cette terreur."_

 

"Non!" Hurlant de rage, Danny entra en courant dans le loft, dévala les quelques marches de l'entrée et s'arrêta après avoir dépassé le corps meurtri de Boyd. Deux secondes de stupeur générale tétanisèrent tous les gens présents et hormis Deucalion, qui leva le bras pour retenir celui de Kali avant qu'elle n'achève Stiles, chacun afficha un air de total ahurissement.

 

"Monsieur Mahealani." L'amusement évident dans la voix du loup démon fit frémir Danny. "Je me demandais quand vous alliez enfin vous décider à sortir de votre cachette." Deucalion lâcha le bras de Kali et lui ordonna d'un signe de tête de reculer, ce que fit la jeune femme. "Il était grand temps de faire votre entrée car voyez-vous, la douce musique des battements de votre cœur affolé commençait à devenir assourdissante à mes oreilles." Il fit un large geste de la main englobant tous les gens autour de lui. "Singulièrement, moi seul semble avoir deviné votre présence. Peut-être chacun avait-il... l'esprit ailleurs?"

 

Un silence de plomb retomba après les paroles de Deucalion. Danny, incapable pour le moment de poser son regard ailleurs que sur Stiles, dont la respiration semblait devenir difficile et le corps se tasser un peu plus sur lui-même à chaque nouvelle minute, tentait de calmer son rythme cardiaque et de contrôler la peur qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Sans grand succès. Il avait escompté produire un effet de surprise plus déstabilisant, surtout concernant Deucalion, mais il se rendait compte que cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Sans compter le fait qu'apparemment, le loup démon le connaissait.

 

Dans sa main droite, l'objet qu'il tenait lui donna l'impression de vibrer, alors que la plupart de ses amis le dévisageaient encore avec surprise, ne comprenant pas pourquoi diable il se trouvait là.

 

"Comme c'est aimable à vous de vous être joint à nous," poursuivit Deucalion de son ton amusé. "Et ne soyez pas si étonné: oui, je vous connais. C'est sur mon ordre qu'Ethan s'est intéressé à vous, ne l'oubliez pas." Les protestations multiples qui s'élevèrent alors, demandant toutes à Danny de fuir – ordonnant toutes à Danny de fuir – furent réduites au silence par le "Taisez-vous!" rugissant que Deucalion poussa sous forme de hurlement en observant à la ronde les amis de l'adolescent.

 

Le regard de Danny n'avait toujours pas quitté Stiles et, lorsque ce dernier releva légèrement la tête, Danny perçut dans celui de son ami un tel désespoir et une telle agonie, mêlés d'un tel sentiment de désolation, que cela lui brisa presque le cœur. Stiles n'en pouvait plus, c'était une évidence, et il se laissa choir sur le sol, se repliant sur lui-même dans le but probable de ne plus ressentir la douleur.

 

Danny il détacha enfin ses yeux de lui et fixa Deucalion avec une fermeté impressionnante, comme s'il le défiait. Les souffrances de Stiles devaient cesser, Danny ne le supporterait pas une minute de plus, et le responsable devait payer.

 

Deucalion haussa les sourcils et se mit à rire. "Il semblerait que ce soit la soirée des braves." Il pencha légèrement la tête de côté et poursuivit: "Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement être en mesure de m'arrêter, Monsieur Mahealani?"

 

_"Vaincre un loup démon est quasi impossible."_

 

Danny ne répondit pas. Deucalion soupira et déclara: "Soit. Seul Derek m'intéresse, mais je dois bien avouer que je n'en suis plus à quelques dommages collatéraux près." Il se retourna vers la grande baie vitrée à larges croisillons opposée à l'entrée du loft, tournant ainsi le dos à Danny, et fit simplement, froidement: "Ethan. Tue le."

 

Accompagné du sourire démoniaque de Kali, Ethan s'avança vers Danny sans même acquiescer l'ordre reçu. Son visage se transforma rapidement, révélant sa vraie nature d'alpha, et il s'élança vers le jeune homme, ses crocs luisants en avant.

 

Des clameurs fusèrent à nouveau de partout, Scott hurlant son impuissance, retenu tant bien que mal par un Derek fataliste, Allison demandant à Danny de fuir, et Lydia vociférant telle une damnée. Mais Danny ne bougea pas. Le chaos d'émotions intérieures qu'il ressentait le paralysait quasi totalement, lui laissant encore la volonté de se sauver s'il l'aurait souhaité, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas fuir. Pas maintenant.

 

Dans sa main, l'objet qu'il tenait se fit brûlant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Fils de La Vie. Fils de La Terre. Toi et lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan.

 

Danny eut à peine le temps de se maudire pour ne pas s'être souvenu que ce serait forcément Ethan qui survivrait à son frère et qui serait l'instrument final de Deucalion le concernant. Mais comment pouvait-il se souvenir de tout? C'était impossible. Il espéra juste ne pas avoir oublié l'essentiel, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait au destin.

 

Toutes ces pensées fugaces se dissipèrent. Pour les minutes à venir, son univers se réduisit à la vison d'Ethan s'approchant de lui à vive allure et au brouhaha assourdissant des cris de ses amis. Il ne vit plus que les yeux rouges de l'alpha se précipitant vers lui, le visage déformé par un désir meurtrier, et les crocs acérés destinés à le déchiqueter. Dans sa main, la sensation de brûlure cessa subitement et fut remplacée instantanément par un froid glacial.

 

_"Les pierres de guérison savent ce qu'elle doivent faire, Daniel." L'Ancien s'assura de l'attention du jeune homme et poursuivit: "Elles réagissent toutes différemment mais lorsque le moment est venu, elles deviennent froides. Comme le gel des matins d'hiver."_

 

Ethan fondit sur lui avec un rugissement rageur, mains en avant et griffes prêtes à lui déchirer les chairs. Pourtant Danny ne cilla pas une seule seconde. Si son sang lui procurait la sensation de n'être plus qu'une forme de panique liquide, sa raison restait maître de son corps et il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire. Après tout, il avait attendu ce moment précis plus de trois ans.

 

Il fléchit les genoux au moment où les griffes d'Ethan atteignirent son visage, se laissa basculer vers l'arrière sur la gauche et il tendit sa main droite en avant. Il sentit la pointe des griffes de l'alpha tracer des sillons sanglants sur sa joue et dans son cou mais il mit toute son énergie à ne pas penser à cela, tournant la tête pour tenter de limiter les blessures qu'il recevait.

 

Sa main droite s'ouvrit rapidement, paume vers le haut, et d'un geste brusque il plaqua la pierre noire et poreuse qu'elle contenait contre l'abdomen d’Ethan qui était en train de le dépasser sur sa droite, emporté par l'élan du coup qu'il venait de lui porter. Et alors que Danny s'affalait de côté sur le sol, Ethan porta ses deux mains à son ventre par réflexe, et sa course s'interrompit après quelques pas. Aucun des deux ne bougea plus ensuite.

 

_"Si la pierre le touche, Daniel, ou bien s'il touche lui-même la pierre, il est guéri du mal qui le ronge."_

 

_Danny fronça les sourcils. "Le mal qui le ronge? Mais... il n'est pas malade, c'est un loup-garou."_

 

_L'Ancien secoua la tête. "Le jumeau qui sera désigné pour te courtiser, le même que celui qui sera désigné pour te tuer, n'a jamais vraiment accepté sa condition. Il perçoit le loup en lui comme une maladie dont il espère guérir miraculeusement chaque jour. Quitte à en mourir."_

 

Un silence pesant retomba sur la pièce et tout le monde observa Danny et Ethan, le temps semblant suspendre sa course. L'alpha se tint le ventre quelques secondes puis se retourna vers Danny qui se releva rapidement pour faire de nouveau face à son agresseur. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, Ethan détacha la main de son ventre où il retenait la pierre contre lui et il contempla ce qu'il tenait dans sa paume un instant. Puis il tendit ensuite sa main en direction de Danny, lui montrant le cailloux noir qui s'y trouvait, le même air d'incompréhension sur ses traits.

 

L'expression de l'alpha se mua en effarement effrayé quand il se rendit compte que les griffures qu'il avait infligé à Danny étaient en train disparaître. "Qu'est -ce que...?" Il fixa incrédule le visage de l'adolescent où les plaies ne saignaient plus et s'étaient presque toutes refermées. Et soudain, Ethan fut terrifié. Il fit deux pas vers Danny, laissa tomber sur le sol la pierre qu'il lui présentait toujours, avant de s'effondrer à genoux, en proie à ce qui semblait être une terrible souffrance. Il se mit à hurler: "Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?!"

 

Deucalion, qui en cet instant faisait encore face à la baie vitrée du loft, tournant le dos à Danny, se retourna en un instant, le cri d'Ethan ayant soudain changé de façon inattendue le cours des événements. Il vit Ethan s'écrouler sur le sol et se mettre à convulser aux pieds de Danny, secoué par de violents tremblements, hurlant de douleur. Mais surtout, il vit le sang sur le visage et sur le cou de Danny mais aucune blessure là où il aurait du s'en trouver, alors qu'il jurerait avoir entendu le son feutré du déchirement de sa peau lorsque les griffes d'Ethan l'avaient touché.

 

Les yeux d'Ethan perdirent la lueur rouge caractéristique à son rang, avant de brièvement devenir bleu acier, pour finir par prendre la couleur jaune d'un loup-garou bêta. Ethan poussa ensuite un cri tellement plein de peine que Danny la ressentit jusque dans sa propre chair. L'ancien alpha – c'était ce qu'il était maintenant – se mit soudainement de côté et dans une dernière et puissante convulsion qui le fit s'arquer, il recracha avec profusion par la bouche un liquide noir et épais comme le goudron. Lorsqu'il eut fini de vomir, il se renversa sur le dos, apparemment à bout de forces, et ses yeux perdirent alors la couleur jaune qu'ils possédaient encore pour laisser place à la couleur naturelle des iris du jeune homme.

 

Danny, comme tout le monde, avait observé le déroulement de cette scène tragique un peu ahuri. Bien que lui seul savait ce qu'il allait se passer, il n'en demeurait pas moins surpris, à un niveau bien inférieur que la majeure partie des gens autour de lui. Son attention se reporta sur la pierre qu'Ethan avait laissé tomber auparavant et il découvrit ce à quoi il s'attendait: elle était devenu blanche. Un sursaut du jeune homme couché sur le sol lui fit tourner la tête vers lui à nouveau et son regard ne croisa qu'incompréhension, peine, larmes et peur dans les yeux d'Ethan.

 

"Que... que m'est-il arrivé?" sanglota l'ancien alpha. Sa voix était tellement cassée et témoignait d'un tel désarroi que Danny se rendit compte que la souffrance d'Ethan était bien plus que physique. 

 

Il s'avança jusqu'à la pierre blanche et posa sa chaussure dessus, hésitant. Danny lança un regard appuyé à Ethan ensuite, et d'un ton froid lui déclara: "Aloha 'ilio hae (1). Tu es redevenu l'homme que tu étais à l'origine. Un simple humain." Puis il écrasa la pierre et ce faisant, il la réduisit en poussière. "Quant à la douleur que tu ressens maintenant... Un loup n'éprouve que rarement de la culpabilité, un humain presque tout le temps. Cette douleur qui te dévore, c'est toute la culpabilité humaine que tu as accumulée en tant que loup-garou en commettant des atrocités au nom de Deucalion."

 

Les sanglots d'Ethan se firent plus forts et il fixa Danny d'un regard implorant. "Aide-moi". Sa respiration devint saccadée, puis haletante, et il ouvrit soudain les yeux en grand, terrorisé. "Danny, s'il te plaît..." Sa supplique ne rencontra que le regard froid de Danny qui hocha la tête en signe de négation, lui faisant comprendre sans mots qu'il ne pouvait rien pour lui. Ethan prit soudain une grande inspiration, ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus grand encore, hagards, cherchant dans le vide quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir, et il rendit son dernier souffle.

 

L'instant suivant, un hurlement bestial fit se retourner Danny et tous les regards se reportèrent sur Kali. Elle s'élança vers lui, folle de rage et ivre de vengeance mais elle fut arrêtée par Deucalion qui la retint sans ménagement par le bras et la ramena vers lui en criant "Non! Ne bouge pas!" Ne comprenant pas, elle le dévisagea un instant, le temps pour Deucalion de s'avancer de quelques pas vers Danny, en se postant comme un rempart entre elle et l'adolescent. Le loup démon scruta Danny de son regard aveugle et il lui demanda: "Qui es-tu?" Le trémolo infime de sa voix ne laissait aucune place au doute: Deucalion avait peur, inexplicablement. Il n'était pas à proprement parler effrayé mais il avait peur. Peur de Danny, mais surtout peur de cette situation qui subitement était en train de lui échapper à cause d'un simple gamin.

 

_"Le loup démon aura peur de toi, Daniel. Parce qu'il ne saura pas ce que tu es, ni ce dont tu es capable. Du moins, temporairement." L'Ancien posa une main sur son épaule. "Profite de cet avantage tant que cela dure."_

 

Sans détacher son regard de Deucalion, et sans rien laisser transparaître de ses émotions pourtant intenses, Danny s'adressa aux filles qui se trouvaient en arrière de lui, protégées par les cendres de sorbier. "Allison, Lydia! Brisez le cercle et emmenez Cora loin d'ici! Vite!"

 

Les deux jeunes filles s'entre-regardèrent un instant, interdites. "Danny, tu..." commença faiblement Allison avant d'être interrompue par la voix ferme de ce dernier.

 

"Allez vous en! Vous m'entendez?" Le ton ne laissait aucune place à la négociation. "Maintenant!" En regardant une dernière fois Allison, Lydia brisa rapidement le cercle de cendres répandues autour d'elles sur le sol. La seconde suivante, s'aidant mutuellement, les trois jeunes filles s'enfuyaient du loft. Cora fut la seule à se retourner une fois les marches menant à la sortie franchies. Elle posa des yeux attristés sur le corps de Boyd avant de chercher le regard de son frère qui lui fit un signe de tête approbateur après qu'ils aient partagé un moment qui ressemblait étrangement à un adieu. Elle se retourna alors et disparut en courant.

 

_"Tu devras faire en sorte que la sœur de l'héritier des Hale puisse s'échapper, Daniel." Le visage de l'Ancien se fit grave. "Si par malheur le destin ne s'accomplissait pas selon le chemin que nous tentons de lui faire prendre en t'enseignant depuis tout ce temps tout ce que tu dois savoir pour cela, sa survie devient alors essentielle."_

 

Danny fixait Deucalion d'un regard impassible alors que tout en lui hurlait de terreur. La force qui l'animait, cette force en lien avec tout ce qu'il devait accomplir ce soir et que les Anciens appelaient ʻapōpō, lui permettait pour l'instant de tenir bon, de ne pas céder à la panique et de demeurer stoïque dans l'attente de pouvoir enfin réaliser ce qu'il jugeait encore presque impossible à l'heure actuelle.

 

_"Tu auras des doutes, Fils de La Vie. Il ne peut en être autrement de part ta condition d'homme." Le ton compatissant de l'Ancien frôlait l'amusement. Il redevint sérieux lorsqu’il ajouta: "Trouves-en toi la force nécessaire pour que la foi en ce que tu dois accomplir soit la plus forte."_

 

Il s'était imposé de ne pas le faire jusqu'à présent pour ne pas laisser ses sentiments le déstabiliser, mais Danny observa Stiles quelques secondes et il fut saisi par un sentiment d'angoisse presque irrépressible. Le jeune homme était d'une pâleur effrayante et son immobilité était quant à elle plus qu'inquiétante. Danny n'avait plus le choix: il devait agir. Maintenant.

 

Il fit un pas vers Deucalion qui se tenait toujours devant Kali. Ce dernier prit un posture défensive et son visage se transforma pour devenir la véritable image de ce qu'il était au plus profond de lui: un loup démon. Danny prit sur lui de ne pas se laisser effrayer un peu plus par cette face sombre et démoniaque, et il fit un pas de plus vers lui. "Partez."

 

Deucalion sembla le dévisager avec stupeur un instant avant que sa voix caverneuse ne s'élève: "Je t'ai demandé qui tu étais. Réponds-moi!" Le léger tremblement dans sa voix était toujours présent, mais il faisait plus penser désormais à de l'inquiétude plutôt qu'à une peur avérée. Le ton indiquait aussi que le loup démon n'était pas habitué à recevoir des ordres. Non, les ordres, c'était lui qui les donnait.

 

"Trois des membres de votre meute sont morts." Danny tentait de maîtriser au mieux sa voix afin de ne pas dévoiler les sentiments réels qui l'étreignaient, tous en rapport avec la peur. "Votre plan a échoué."

 

Deucalion éclata de rire, d'un rire pervers, sans se départir de son attitude défensive. "Mon plan dis-tu?" Il ricana un instant. "Que pourrais-tu bien savoir de mon plan, humain?"

 

_"Le loup démon n'a que faire de l’appartenance de l'héritier des Hale à sa meute." L'Ancien eut comme une expression de dégoût. "Ce qu'il veut posséder, par dessus-tout peut-être, c'est l'héritage des Hale en lui-même."_

 

Danny s'en tint à la stratégie qu'il avait adopté: ne jamais répondre aux questions du loup démon. "Vous n'êtes plus que deux alphas face à quatre loup-garous." Il jeta un regard furtif à tous ceux encore prisonniers derrière la barrière magique des cendres de sorbier. Ses yeux croisèrent un instant de ceux de Derek et ceux de Scott et il y lut un mélange d'incompréhension et de détermination.

 

Deucalion ricana de plus belle. Il observa Derek et ses compagnons quelques secondes, ne recevant que des regards noirs en retour, avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur Danny. "Encore faudrait-il que ces loup-garous ne soient pas prisonniers. Je ne vois pas ce que..."

 

_"Nous allons te donner les moyens de contrer pour un temps les agissements du loup démon, Daniel. Seulement..." L'Ancien leva un doigt pour appuyer ses dires. "Tu n'es pas un Fils de La Terre. Tu ne pourras donc utiliser ces dons que le temps de l'affrontement que tu auras avec lui cette nuit là."_

 

Danny interrompit sèchement Deucalion en disant simplement: "Et face à moi." Sans quitter Deucalion des yeux, il tendit son bras gauche à demi fléchi vers ses amis à l'autre bout de la pièce, présentant sa paume inclinée vers le haut, avant de replier ses doigts en poing de manière brusque. La cendre de sorbier disposée devant Derek et les autres fut parcourue d'un souffle venu de nulle part, et la ligne qu'elle traçait fut sectionnée en plusieurs endroit.

 

L'action de Danny provoqua un nouveau moment de stupéfaction générale. Mais il ne dura que le temps pour Derek, Scott, Isaac et Erica de s'entre-regarder avant de se précipiter vers Danny et de se positionner à ses côtés, sous le regard en partie ahuri de Deucalion et Kali. Scott et Derek se mirent instinctivement en position d'attaque, leurs traits de loup-garou extériorisés, tandis qu'Erica restait blottie dans les bras d'Isaac, tous deux en alerte.

 

Très rapidement, Danny ramena ensuite son bras tendu en avant de lui, avant de lever l'autre au même niveau, et il ferma les yeux tout en mimant avec ses mains le geste de ramener quelque chose à lui. L'instant d'après, le corps de Stiles glissait vers lui, laissant au sol une traînée sanglante qui mit tout le monde mal à l'aise, et l'épée qui se trouvait auprès de lui suivit le même chemin, glissant sur le plancher avant de venir heurter la chaussure de Danny.

 

Deucalion, réalisant probablement que la situation lui échappait totalement, et que sa suprématie surnaturelle était sans doute menacée par la magie produite par ce simple adolescent qu'il avait cru insignifiant, poussa un hurlement de rage et de démence, et se précipita sur Danny, suivi par Kali, elle aussi en proie à la furie.

 

Scott tenta de se placer devant Danny pour le protéger mais ce dernier le repoussa vivement vers l'arrière. "Restez derrière moi!" fut la seule chose que Danny leur cria, avant de lever à nouveau ses deux bras latéralement, tel un Christ rédempteur. Toute la cendre de sorbier présente sur le sol du loft se souleva dans les airs, tourbillonna une seconde dans l'atmosphère et vint se placer instantanément en suspension devant le groupe formé par Danny et ses amis.

 

"Arrêtez!" hurla Danny à l'attention de deux alphas qui se ruaient sur eux. "Arrêtez-vous ou bien je..." Sa voix tremblait, de peur, mais aussi de détermination. Et jamais dans sa vie Danny n'avait été aussi déterminé qu'en cet instant.

 

_"Vaincre un loup démon est quasi impossible." L'Ancien marqua un pause dans son discours. "C'est une œuvre réservée au Fils de La Terre. Lui seul a le pouvoir d'en venir à bout." Le vieil homme ajouta cependant: "Tu ne peux que le retenir, ou le blesser."_

 

Danny ramena ses bras vers l'avant d'un mouvement rapide, mains redressées et doigts écartés, tout en fléchissant une jambe et en étendant l'autre en arrière. Un bref instant, il donna l'impression incongrue d'être en train de s'appuyer contre un mur et de le pousser. Une énergie invisible mais impressionnante se dégagea de lui, comme une bourrasque de vent tempétueux. Les cendres en suspension dans l'air furent propulsées vers Deucalion et Kali qui stoppèrent net leur course et tentèrent tant bien que mal de se protéger, en croisant leurs bras devant eux, protégeant leurs visages.

 

Chaque particule de cendre qui les toucha laissa sur leur peau un fin sillon sanglant. Danny, dont la contraction des traits témoignait de la puissance des forces magiques qu'il était en train d'utiliser, fit lentement tourner ses mains vers l'extérieur et le souffle enfla un peu plus, donnant alors aux cendres le pouvoir d'entailler les vêtements des deux alphas.

 

_"La magie, Daniel, n'est en rien surnaturelle." L'Ancien étendit sa main et une flamme bleutée se matérialisa à l'intérieur. "La magie est une capacité à utiliser les forces naturelles qui existent depuis que le monde est monde." La flamme disparu lorsqu'il referma sa main."La magie est rare, précieuse. Mais surtout dangereuse. C'est pour cela que seuls certains humains choisis en ont la maîtrise." Le vieil homme reprit un ton empreint de sérieux. "La magie requiert volonté et énergie. Beaucoup de volonté, et beaucoup d'énergie. Trop utilisée, la magie épuise. Et tue."_

 

Quelques secondes plus tard, Danny vacilla légèrement, et il émit une sorte de râle douloureux tout en serrant soudain les poings. Toutes les cendres qui volaient encore retombèrent sur le sol. Lorsque la magie utilisée par Danny se dissipa totalement, Deucalion et Kali étaient couverts d'estafilades.

 

Les deux camps s'observèrent avec une animosité pleine de défiance, chacun toujours en proie à une forme de stupeur, de part les événements qui venaient de se produire.

 

Danny s'était redressé, un peu essoufflé, les yeux encore emplis de cette détermination qui ne le quittait plus. Scott et Derek restaient sur le qui-vive, secondés par Isaac et Erica, observant les moindres réactions de Deucalion et Kali.

 

Le loup démon reprit lentement un visage humain, toucha une des lignes sanglantes de son visage déjà en train de guérir, plus vite que celles imprimées sur le visage de Kali, et il eut un petit rire ironique. "Je dois bien admettre que je suis quelque peu impressionné, Monsieur Mahealani." Deucalion porta un de ses doigts à sa bouche et suça le sang qui en recouvrait l'extrémité. "Ou qui que vous soyez, jeune homme."

 

Tous le suivirent du regard lorsqu'il alla décrocher sa canne blanche plantée dans le mur, suivi par Kali qui marchait à reculons afin de ne pas perdre de vue Danny et tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Lorsque ce fut fait, il marcha simplement vers la sortie, sans se soucier le moins du monde sembla-t-il du fait que ses ennemis se trouvaient à peine à quelques mètres de lui. Il s'arrêta dans l'entrée une fois qu'il eut monté les marches, ne se retourna pas contrairement à Kali qui elle les observa tous, mais tourna simplement la tête sur la droite dans leur direction. "La prochaine fois, chers amis..." Il fit une pause et ajouta: "La prochaine fois, aucune magie en ce monde ne saurait vous protéger, ou vous sauver." Sa voix prit la résonance caverneuse de sa forme loup démon et il leur déclara: "La prochaine fois, je vous tue tous de mes propres mains."

 

Le départ de Deucalion fut tellement inattendu que tous se dévisagèrent un instant, incrédules. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce s'évapora presque totalement et Scott se tourna vers Derek pour lui demander: "Il est vraiment... parti?" Mais Derek ne lui répondit pas. Il regardait Danny fixement, avec suspicion.

 

"Stiles! Non!" La voix angoissée d'Isaac fit se tourner tous les regards vers lui. Le jeune homme était agenouillé aux côtés de Stiles, penché sur lui, une main sur son épaule. Il était livide. Il releva la tête et son regard fit le tour de tous avant de s'arrêter sur Danny. "Il ne... respire plus!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Adieu le loup. [en hawaïen, aloha signifie tout autant bonjour qu'au revoir. Il peut être utilisé aussi pour toutes les déclinaisons de ces deux mots]


End file.
